Baryonyx
Baryonyx was a spinosaurid theropod dinosaur, around 30 feet long, that lived in the early Cretaceous of Britain, from 110 to 90 million years ago. It is famous for its crocodile-shaped skull, and huge hand claws for grabbing at fish. The first traces of the animal, its huge claw, was found in 1983 and was officially named in 1986. More real-life information: Baryonyx on Wikipedia. Jurassic Park Series Baryonyx is mentioned in the movies. It also appeared in games and toy lines. It is apparently native to both islands. Jurassic Park Baryonyx is one of the dinosaurs that was recreated by InGen. It can be seen on the brochure map and in the jungles of Jurassic Park. Its paddock probably contained a river stocked with fish for the dinosaur to eat, since it was a piscivorous dinosaur and probably would not eat the live cows and goats fed to the other carnivores. Jurassic Park III In early production of Jurassic Park III, the Baryonyx was originally the main dinosaur of the film, rather than the Spinosaurus. However this was probabaly dropped due to the fact that Baryonyx was much smaller than T-rex (being only 9 ft tall) and the producers wanted something larger. A JP3 logo with Baryonyx was designed. Baryonyx was also mentioned by Billy Brennan when he and Dr. Alan Grant investigated the Spinosaurus track. At first Billy guessed the track belongs to a Suchomimus because of the crocodile-like snout, but Dr. Grant denies it, stating that the dinosaur is bigger. Then Billy decides it's a Baryonyx before Dr. Grant gave him a Spinosaurus tooth and saying "Spinosaurus aegypticus." Interestingly enough, Baryonyx is actually smaller than Suchomimus. It was apparently native to Isla Sorna, as it was given as a suggestion for the Spinosaurus that had been just seen by the group, though it was dismissed nearly immediately due to the sail on its back. Jurassic Park inspired games *''Baryonyx'' appears in The Lost World: Jurassic Park (console game). Baryonyx lived in Habitat B of Isla Sorna together with Staurikosaurus and Dimorphodon. Here the creature is depicted as territorial and aggressive, living in coastal caves somewhere along the Island that encountered in the Human Hunter level. If one looks closely, the Suchomimus head from Warpath: Jurassic Park resembles the Baryonyx's head. *''Baryonyx'' is one of the carnivores that can be recreated in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. *''Baryonyx'' was to appear in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis but was scrapped, probably because of Spinosaurus being a similar dinosaur, however by modding a Spinosaurus to have no sail, it is possible to make a Baryonyx. This can also be used to make a Suchomimus. Jurassic Park toy lines A Baryonyx toy was released in the Jurassic Park Series 2 and The Lost World Series 2 toy lines. In The Lost World Series 2 it has a yellow paint job and snapping jaws. Both toys are very rare. It should be noted that The Lost World Series 2's Baryonyx was longer than Jurassic Park Series 2's. However compared to the human figures they were both to small, they could be juveniles but it seems that Kenner chose to make it smaller for unknown reasons. Category:Spinosaurids Category:Dinosaurs Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1997 Category:2001 Category:Jurassic Park (film) dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of Europe Category:1998 Category:cameo Category:Theropods